


Laundry Teases

by monstabaebae



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Boyfriends, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Drabble, M/M, Something cute, Spanking, kiho rise, kihyun in boxers, nothing but milky thighs and Wonho’s desires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstabaebae/pseuds/monstabaebae
Summary: Hoseok likes Kihyun’s legs. It kinda drives him crazy when his boyfriend wears only a large shirt and underwear around the apartment.





	Laundry Teases

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya friends!  
I’ve had this drabble in my phone for over a year, so I thought I’d post it so you don’t think I’ve disappeared from writing altogether!  
Hope you enjoy some Kiho sexy time~

Kihyun was teasing him again.

To anyone who was watching, all they would see is Kihyun happily cleaning the kitchen, whistling along to the radio in the living room as he disinfected the sink and countertops. He looked content, focused and serene as he licked his lips and worked hard at the task at hand.

Other people may see this image, but Hoseok saw something completely different.

In Hoseok’s eyes, he saw his boyfriend and group mate, Yoo Kihyun in the kitchen. He may be cleaning, yes, but it wasn’t  what the younger male was doing that was messing with Hoseok. It was his choice of attire.

Dressed in a large gray hoodie that came down to his slim hips and a pair of black boxers that were barely visible under the material, Kihyun’s legs were completely exposed. The long expanse of his pale skin was eye-catching from the kitchen, the supple curves of his thighs on full display for anyone to see. His inner thighs were milky and succulent, begging to be claimed and bruised until they were purple as they bounced with each step Kihyun took.

Hoseok took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He should be used to this, as they had been dating for awhile and had known each other for a longer duration.

But every time Kihyun showed his thighs, it drove Hoseok damn-near crazy with desire. All he wanted to do was dig his fingertips into the smaller male and mark every inch his boyfriend’s thighs until he came all over his-

“Hoseok?” Kihyun’s voice pulled him from his thoughts, bending over as he removed the gloves and tossed them in the garbage. “Are you okay out there?”

Hoseok didn’t respond at first, watching his boyfriend wandered around the kitchen and bagged up garbage. Getting to his feet, Hoseok walked to the kitchen and took the garbage bags from Kihyun with a tilt of his head. “Do you need any help in here?”

Kihyun shook his head with a soft smile, his teeth shining. “I already finished the bedrooms and the bathroom. The kitchen was my last place, I might save the living room for tomorrow...”

Hoseok stayed silent, eyeing the smaller male from head to toe. With a slow lick of his lips and a sigh, he held the garbage bags with one arm. “I’m gonna go toss these outside. I’ll be right back.”

Not waiting for a response, Hoseok carried the bags outside of the apartment to the pickup area behind the building. He let out a grunt as he tossed the bags in the correct area before walking inside, mentally scolding himself to keep his boner in check.

Kihyun would probably break up with him if he couldn’t control his hormones. Then again, the smaller male never complained whenever Hoseok fucked him senseless in the car or against the wall in the shower on a weekly basis. You never know when it comes to Yoo Kihyun.

Running a hand through his hair, he walked back into the apartment and took off his slippers. Glancing around the room, he spotted Kihyun and nearly choked.

The beautiful male was reaching under the couch, his plump ass raised in the air as he arched his body to the floor. He must’ve been looking for something with the way he was laying down, but all Hoseok processed was  ass,thighs,  Kihyun and  need.

Kihyun heard the door close and squirmed, trying to get further under the couch. “Hoseok? Is that you? Can you help me-“ His words were cut short as he felt a sharp pain on his thighs.

Hoseok was on the floor behind Kihyun, giving the male’s ass a sharp slap, a smirk on his lips. “You’ve been such a tease all day today, baby. You’re begging for me to fuck you, aren’t you?” He squeezed the supple cheeks and watched them jiggle with an appreciative hum.

Below him, Kihyun’s face was red as he flared at Hoseok from over his shoulder. “What the hell?! Get off of me, you kinky freak!”

“Yeah, talk dirty to me.” Hoseok winked, caressing the curve of Kihyun’s ass as he watched the younger’s length start to harden in his briefs. 

“F-Fuck off, Hoseok. I’m not in the mood for you.” Kihyun tried to sound stern, but his voice cracked and his lisp slipped through.

Hoseok raised a dangerous brow, peeling the material back to look at his boyfriends ass in its pure glory. “You tell me to fuck off, but you’re the one who wants this, aren’t you? My beautiful Kihyun wants me to mark him and fuck him until he cries, right? That’s why you’re so hard?”

The brown haired male fell silent, his body arching to Hoseok’s hands despite the goosebumps on his flesh from being exposed. He took a deep breath and suddenly wiggled his ass, his length hardening even more as he turned his head to look at Hoseok. 

His eyes were desperate and his cheeks were flushed. “Mark me up and call me pretty, hyung.”

“Of course, beautiful.” Hoseok nodded, leaning down to place tender kisses on Kihyun’s supple cheeks and his thighs. He kissed and lapped at the clear skin, moaning at how soft and warm his lover was against his lips. 

He tugged sharply at the skin with his teeth, loving the soft gasps and whimpers falling from Kihyun’s lips at the painful pleasure. 

Hoseok littered the pale canvas with intense bites and bruises, his hand slowly stroking his lover’s neglected length with a sigh. “You’re so pretty, so lovely, Kihyun. No one is more beautiful and sexy than you are. You’re so beautiful, baby.”

Kihyun cried out at the praise, his body shaking as he adjusted his position. He sat on all fours, arching his ass towards Hoseok as he bit his lips and whimpered at the harsh attacks. “I-I like it when you mark me, hyung. I like belonging to you... Mark me more...”

Hoseok moaned in response, spreading the male’s legs and sucking deep bruises into the sensitive part of Kihyun’s thighs. He spanked and massaged his boyfriend’s ass as he marked every inch of the male that he could, desperate and hungry for the sexual pull that was Kihyun.

Kihyun’s moans were getting louder and filled with need, his knuckles white as he clung to the couch for dear life. Hoseok could see the need in his boyfriend’s movements and pulled away.

Just as the smaller male opened his mouth to protest, Hoseok pushed his boyfriend’s length in his mouth. Then, he dug his fingers into the fresh bruises and sucked.

Kihyun screamed as he bucked his hips. Hoseok held his boyfriend in place as he sucked and clawed the boy’s skin with deep moans. 

He watched his lover writhe and thrash, loving the way Kihyun’s face scrunched and tensed, loving even more the expression of pure freedom and bliss on his Kihyun’s face as he came in Hoseok’s mouth.

Hoseok held Kihyun close as he sucked his lover’s length. He kissed and nipped at the swollen skin, lapping at the head before swallowing everything with a satisfied moan.

Pulling off, Hoseok licked his lips and licked over the tender bruises with a smirk. “My Kihyunnie is such a kinky thing.”

The smaller male tried to catch his breath, his eyes barely opened as he looked down at Hoseok with a breathless chuckle. “You’re so annoying.”

“Annoyingly sexy with a big dick.” Hoseok winked.

“You’d better hurry up and stick your dick in me before I break up with you.” Kihyun narrowed his eyes.

Hoseok pretended to consider Kihyun’s words, then shook his head cutely. “Nope. I’m not gonna fuck you tonight.”

Kihyun looked as though he had been slapped with ice water. “What? Why not?”

“‘Cause you keep teasing me and I refuse to give into you.” The older male puffed his cheeks and turned away.

Kihyun tilted his head. “What are you talking about? Teasing you how?”

“You know, with your bare legs!” Hoseok gestured towards the smaller male’s now-bruised thighs as though they were a curse. “They’re so supple and thick and I just want to dig my teeth into them. All you do is wear large hoodies and tease me and it’s not fair.”

Kihyun was silent for a moment, looking at Hoseok in the eyes. Then, he nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay what?” Hoseok whined. “No apology for wrecking my poor heart? No consolation for my straining dick?”

Kihyun merely smiled as he played with the hem of the hoodie, the garment barely covering his hips. “I’m going to wear your hoodies next.”

Hoseok’s blood immediately went south and his eyebrow raised. “What... did you say?”

The smaller male grinned and got to his feet, making sure to stretch so his ass wasin Hoseok’s face. “The load of laundry I did an hour ago should be done. One of your hoodies is in there. Guess I have a new pair of pj’s for tonight.”

Hoseok caught his boyfriend’s playful, sultry and loving gaze and realized there was nowhere else he would rather be. “Lead the way, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are appreciated!
> 
> Find me on Twitter @monstabaebae


End file.
